It's Never Just a Crank Pin
by giantessmess
Summary: The inevitable continuation of that motorcycle scene in the first episode of the fourth season. Had to be done. Welcome to fluff.


Jane tried not to think about it, but she couldn't quite manage to stop. Frankie's bike was still in pieces in the yard, but he'd gone home hours ago.

"I can do the rest tomorrow", Maura had said, while in the same breath insisting that no, it wasn't any trouble. She enjoyed it. Frankie seemed grateful, if a little unsettled.

"I find it interesting how motorcycles are traditionally viewed through the lens of masculinity," Maura said, giving Jane a look. "Their body sits supine between your legs, mimicking the supposed passivity of a female during intercourse. But that raw power is essentially transferable, particularly if you take the care to place yourself outside the norms of heterosexism. Don't you think so, Jane?'

Jane might have swallowed.

"What?'

She struggled to follow whatever logic Maura had tripped over on the way to this googlefest. How did this start? She had to remind herself to breathe while trying not to look Frankie in the eye.

A crank pin was never just a crank pin with them. Of course, they never went very far, never said anything either of them would regret. Never caught each other's gaze for too long—no, just long enough. It was an intimacy that she'd never be comfortable with if it had been anyone else. They just fit together, and it wasn't something she liked to analyze. Maura was the type of friend you could spend all night talking with, the kind you didn't get sick of. It was natural to end up sleeping in her spare room, or to share a bed with her if she'd come over to Jane's apartment for a few drinks. Or dinner. Maura made her feel like she was in grade school—when every conversation, fight or game was super-important, super-serious. A fight with her best friend back then meant the end of the world. It wasn't so different with Maura. The world certainly felt like it had been bulldozed flat as an apocalypse after she'd shot Paddy Doyle. Would that make this stage of their friendship post-apocalyptic? Or had they really rebuilt the way their world had been? She was even beginning to sound like Maura.

Yep. Totally grade school. If grade school meant trying very hard not to stare every time your best friend leant forward too far or bent down to pick something up. Jane shook her head. She'd already had a couple of beers, but Maura joined her on the couch with another one in hand for each of them. It was amusing, watching Maura drink beer straight out of a bottle. It made Jane think of something delicate like a deer trying to play pro football. Maura stared back, her head tilted to the side.

"You're certainly taking Casey's departure well."

Jane let out an annoyed whine.

"Come on, Maur—I was in a good mood and everything! Did you have to bring that up?"

"Well if the reason that you're doing so well is simply because of emotional avoidance…"

"No, it's not. It's simply because of me doing well. Now can you drop it?"

Maura sighed, but she didn't seem upset. She was still staring at Jane as if deep in thought about something.

"What?" Jane asked.

Maura feigned surprise.

"Nothing."

"Maura, you're gonna give yourself hives."

"Fine," Maura said, blinking a couple of times. "I was going to ask why your crank pin still needs rotating."

"Ugh."

"Don't ugh, me, it's a legitimate concern. It sounds like Casey left you feeling unsatisfied, and there's nothing more frustrating…"

"Maura, no. Stop."

"I don't understand why you grow so uncomfortable talking about sex," Maura said. "It's a simple, physiological drive common to all mammals."

"Well, when you say it like that," Jane said, rolling her eyes. "Sounds just as exciting as blowing your nose."

"See, I know you're being sarcastic."

"Well done."

"You still didn't answer my question, though."

Jane let out a breath through her nose. Swallowing a gulp of beer, she gave Maura a calculating look and found herself smiling a little at what she was about to say.

"Ok, you win. Next time, I'd definitely like my crank pin rotated by someone other than Casey."

Maura pursed her lips while contemplating this, but her eyes were bright.

"You know, I really do better when we don't talk in euphemisms."

Jane rolled her eyes again. Maura only gazed back with an innocent expression.

"Really, Jane. Sometimes I find it very hard to narrow down exactly what it is we're actually discussing."

"What a shock," Jane smiled. "Me too."

"I'm being serious."

It was in this moment that Jane realized how close they were sitting. Maybe they had been sitting this close the whole time, their legs touching slightly, or maybe Maura had shuffled closer when she wasn't paying attention. Either way, she found herself focusing on the warmth of Maura's leg against hers, making a concerted effort not to let it show on her face.

"Well," Jane said, her voice coming out more gravelly than intended. "What do you think we're talking about then?"

Maura averted her eyes for a second. She was fiddling with her hands, playing with the torn label of her beer bottle. It was so unlike her, that Jane felt a surge of protectiveness. She slipped the bottle out of Maura's hand, placing it on the floor. But when that was done, she didn't shift away. Maura tightened her grip, her hands feeling a little sweaty.

"Are you nervous, Maur?"

Maura just nodded, looking down in her lap like she was embarrassed. Jane wanted to reach out, to brush her hair behind her ear. To do something. She let out a breath. She didn't know what to say exactly, especially when Maura found the courage to look at her again. It was always so hard to look away. It was hard to think at all.

"I find this extremely stressful," Maura said, nodding like she was agreeing with herself as her voice came out a little strained. "It's perfectly fine to enjoy a little harmless flirting, of course. I understand that. I do. But I'm not capable of compartmentalizing this, not to the degree it needs…"

"What?' Jane found herself smiling uncertainly. "In English? So the rest of the class can join in."

"I was speaking in English."

Jane let out a small laugh, rubbing a hand over her own face.

"Jesus, you're so literal." But when she looked over again she saw Maura's expression fall. "Hey, Maur, no. Don't, it's ok."

"Is it?" Maura said. "I can't even seem to get the words out."

Jane couldn't stand it, she leant forward and cupped the side of Maura's face. Maura let out a small sigh and stared back at her.

"Jane."

"I know, ok?" Jane said. She felt the nerves begin to overtake her again, and she had to pull her hand away, the blush spreading over her face.

"You know?"

"We're talking about the same thing,' Jane said. "I mean, I think…"

"Crank pins that need rotating?"

Jane laughed, because Maura had a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"Yeah, crank pins." She sighed, pausing. "And Maur? It's hard for me too."

Maura nodded.

"Could we…? I mean…" she blinked once or twice. "Jane, I…"

Jane leant forward, feeling a shiver of terror as she pulled Maura into a kiss. Maura's moan of surprise sent twinge of arousal into the pit of her stomach, and the flutter of nerves turned into something else. Maura deepened the kiss, running a hand through Jane's hair. Her lips were soft, her mouth hot. When they finally stopped Jane felt shy all of a sudden, watching as Maura licked her lips.

"Oh," was all Maura said. Her face was flushed and her eyes were wide, but there was a giddiness in her smile. Jane could only grin back.

"Yeah."

"That was…" Maura hadn't seemed to have gained all her words back. She closed her mouth and blinked, which just made Jane want to kiss her all over again.

"So, that's why,' Jane said, making sure Maura was looking right at her when she said it. Maura's face betrayed confusion for a second. Jane reached out to grasp hold of Maura's hands. She couldn't help rubbing her thumb softly over Maura's skin. 'You asked about Casey before."

"Oh," Maura's mouth was wide, she may have shook her head slightly. "Really?"

"Maura, do I need to kiss you again to prove my point?"

Maura just smiled.


End file.
